


Sormik Week

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know how we always spend time together? Well, I want to keep doing it forever.”</p><p>Oneshots for Sormik week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Water/Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Water, Healing ****  
> Mikleo enjoys his new abilities while Sorey struggles to keep up.

Mikleo had just begun to master his seraph artes and was still high on his new-found abilities. One of these abilities was forming a platform of water beneath his feet that could glide him where he wanted to go. Gleeful, he continually cranked up the speed. One second Sorey was running beside him and the next he was left far behind, the only reminder of him a call of “Wait up.” Mikleo felt a little bad, but he really wanted to know how fast it could go, so he pushed onward. Sorey's voice got further and further behind him until it was replaced with a shrill cry.

Mikleo skitted to a stop and spun around. About a mile back he could see Sorey crumpled on the ground crying. Abilities momentarily forgotten, he ran back to him as fast as his short legs would let him. “What happened?”

Sorey’s knee was scraped and bleeding. His hands clutched the skin around the bruise, eyes locked on it. “I was going too fast and tripped.” His voice was so wobbly is was as cute as it was pitiful.

“There, there stop crying.”

“But it hurts.”

“I know. But guess what? Gramps taught me how to heal the other day.”

Sorey’s eyes widened when Mikleo enveloped his hand with a coating of water which shimmered a clear aloe blue as he placed it gently over the bruise. Mikleo closed his eyes, focusing. _Water of mine soul._ _Cleansing. Healing. Replenishing. Heal this wound._ He took one deep exhale, then reopened his eyes. There was still blood on Sorey’s knee but the scabbing was gone and his best friend was no longer crying.

“That’s so cool! Thanks, Mikleo! I wish I could do stuff like that!”

“Yeah…” He thought about how Sorey had been left behind. He wanted to be able to use his powers and have fun without the handicap. “Think of the fun we could have together.”

“Hey, don’t worry about me.” Sorey lifted his fist in the air. “I can play by myself and stuff.”

Mikleo’s lips formed a straight line. “But I wanna have fun with you.”

“You’d rather have fun with me than play with your powers?”

“Well…We can do both. I’ll just have to learn limits.”

“Thanks, Mikleo. You really are the best friend ever.”

He suddenly found a stray rock fascinating. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

When he glanced back at his friend, he was grinning like an idiot. “Okay. I guess I am pretty cool.”

Sorey headlocked him and began to give him a noogie. “The best!”


	2. Day 2: Earth/Growth/Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Earth, Growth, Stubbornness ****  
> Mikleo brings Sorey back to the new Elysia and tells him about some of the things he has missed since going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this for the "growth" prompt, but stubbornness crept in. Accidental win, I guess.

Everything looked different. The grass was a darker green, trees now grew closer to the village limits, and more homes had been built. The domed houses of the past still stood, but newer, squarer, sturdier looking homes littered the area. Some children and a few stray pairs of seraphim were within view, and each offered a greeting to Mikleo who smiled in return. Sorey remained silent, unsure what to think or do. It was silly to have thought Elysia would remain the same for a hundred years, and though seeing so many changes was a shock, seeing contented life there again was a relief.

“Come on,” Mikleo urged, tugging on his wrist.

He led him to Gramps’ house, which held so many memories. Unlike the rest of the village, this building looked mostly unchanged, the same books lined the shelves (though they were now worn) and Gramps’ pipe still lay on the base of the farthest bookcase. Mikleo sat on the edge of the bed while Sorey inspected the place, fingering along the edges of books and walls. So many memories, both good and bad, hit Sorey like a tidal wave. His chest ached a bit.

“You’ve been living here?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yes. I did think about staying in your home, but I figured this home held more important memories neither of us would want to lose.”

“So, someone else lives there?”

“Paula and Ned. They’re expecting a baby soon. It took a lot of work to get people to move in, but it’s paid off. Everyone seems happy here.”

Sorey entered the bedroom alcove. “You seem happy.”

“I am now that you’re back.”

Sorey sat beside him and touched his knee when Mikleo put his head on his shoulder. “I’m sure you weren’t miserable the entire time. That’s unlike you.”

“That’s true. There was much celebration over us at first. Statues, ballads, plays. As more and more humans began to see us, they wanted a spokesperson for the seraphim. Of course, I encouraged Lailah to do it, but she insisted I take the role. Those first few years, I was too busy to be that depressed. I still wasn’t ever truly happy, though. I didn’t know if or when you would come back. But you did, so nothing else matters now.”

“I’ve missed so much.”

“What do you expect after having slept for a hundred years? Give it time. Things aren’t as different as they seem. At least not here in Elysia.”

“What do you mean?”

Mikleo shifted his head, tickling Sorey’s neck with his hair. “As I said, lots of humans can see us now, so we don’t live in isolation anymore. The only reason no humans live here is because I asked them not to. I wanted to keep the village’s legacy alive.”

“I’m proud of you, mister big shot seraph.”

Mikleo straightened, looking incredulous. “Big shot? You do realize you are the biggest shot in history right? You weren’t just a Shepherd, you were _the_ Shepherd. Thanks to you, the world is being purged of malevolence nearly at the source. Two isolated races are now coexisting. Compared to you, I’ve done nothing.”

Sorey studied his face, which was older and more solemn. “The only reason I was able to make it this far was because you were by my side.”

“But you were the one that decided to become a vessel for Maotelus.”

“And you,” Sorey countered with a friendly edge, “were the one that reassured me it was a good plan.”

Mikleo looked vexed. “It was our only plan.”

“Why’s that matter?”

Mikleo sighed, kneading at his forehead. “It doesn’t. Either way, you were still the Shepherd. You were the one with the most to lose and the one facing the most risk. You deserve all the credit.”

“And I think,” Sorey leaned in impossibly close so that Mikleo blinked rapidly, “that we both do.”

Mikleo pushed forward with his forehead so that they bumped together. “Fine. We both do. Happy?”

“Yep!”

“They’ll want to hear from you. Things are going to be busy again.”

Sorey chuckled. “Good thing I had such a long nap then.”

Mikleo hit him playfully in the shoulder. “That’s not funny.”

“Come on. It’s a little funny.”

Mikleo gave a subdued smile. “Fine. It’s a little funny. Still,” he lowered his voice, “I really did miss you. Everyone else left to do things, but I stayed as close to you as I could at first. Then I came here. It was lonely.”

Sorey fingered along his palm. “I’m here now, so none of that matters.”

“You’re right.”


	3. Day 3: Fire/Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, fire, anger  
> Distraught over Sorey becoming Maotelus' vessel, Mikleo goes to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out to 1,000 words exactly. I can't believe it! Actually it is funny, because I did think about changing a few small things but I didn't want to ruin the 1,000 word count lol.  
> This is also my favorite of the oneshots followed by day 7, then 4.

As soon as the towering blue light burst into the sky, Mikleo hurried toward it on shaky legs. He ran so fast he nearly tripped several times in his haste. The light shot out from and illuminated a large crevice in the earth which went down at least a hundred feet. Just the thought of traveling down there was risky, but right then his own safety was the last of Mikleo’s concerns. He knew the light was coming from Sorey, he could feel it in the pit of his gut, but he needed to see it for himself. He needed to know that Sorey was there. That he was alright and coming back. So, he went and asked Edna for her help.

She flicked a strand of hair behind her ear, expression blank. “Even with my powers, you still might not get back here unscathed. What’s the big deal? It’s definitely him down there. Seeing him won’t change anything.”

Mikleo’s fist clenched. He knew he was powerless, and that was why it hurt so much. “I’m going there whether you help me or not.”

“Meebo the reckless.” She groaned, kicking a stray rock down into the crevice. “Fine. I’ll make a slope, but then I’m out of here. Rose wanted to sweep the area for hellions.”

Mikleo stepped back as she approached the crevice’s edge. She kicked at the ground causing it to surge with a deafening rumble as the earth reshaped itself. Rock flew about haphazardly, cutting through the sharp edged platforms. She kicked again, and this time the surface swelled then flattened, leaving smooth gravel-like texture. Swirling her umbrella once, Edna set out on her way. With a half-hearted backwards wave, she called, “Good luck, Meebo!”

Mikleo didn’t wait long before beginning his downward dissent. The rock was smooth, but the slope was steep. He skidded along, even full-out stumbled a few times, but made it safely to the bottom which was filled with blinding blue light. Bringing a hand up to work as a visor, he pushed onward toward its source. Sure enough, Sorey lay there, body relaxed and spread out on his back as if he were sleeping. Mikleo squinted passed the nearly painful light. He touched his face, which was chilled. Not a lifeless chill, Mikleo told himself. It was languid, but there was a heartbeat pumping beneath his skin.

He traced his eyebrows, cheeks, ears, lips. Sorey’s body did not stir in the slightest. Mikleo was reminded of the fairy tale about Snow White who was awoken from her death-like sleep by her true love. For a long time now Sorey has been his most precious person. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he couldn’t help but try anyway. He leaned down, touched the left side of his neck gently, and kissed at his lips. It was a dull kiss, unresponsive, cold, and lonely, but Mikleo continued kissing until his lips grew numb.

It was nonsensical, yet he suddenly felt at fault. As if his love was not strong enough or that he did not do well enough to make Sorey feel for him in return. It was crazy. Sorey must have worded his affections a thousand times at least, must have held his hand, embraced him twice as many. He promised he’d return. That they’d spend their remaining lives together. Mikleo also knew this was necessary, that nothing good would come from Sorey waking save for his own happiness. Yet it still felt personal, as if their bond was not as strong as he always believed it to be.

Mikleo allowed his knees to give out, and he knelt there on the cold, hard floor, clutching onto Sorey’s static arm as tears overcame him. He was alone. Rose and the others were there and he could return to them, return to wandering the world and fighting malevolence, but he no longer felt like it (not when this weight threatened to crush him). And even if he did, it would be a temporary fix, a cover up. They might be his friends, but they still weren’t family. Gramps was gone. Elysia was empty. He had no true home he could return to.

It was all Heldalf’s fault! Heldalf and malevolence. If it weren’t for that negativity, he and Sorey could have continued living in the village peacefully. They could have stayed in Sorey’s home, reading and theorizing for hours and hours. Maybe they would have left together one day in search of the ruins they always dreamed of. Maybe they would have even ran into Rose and the others and made friends with them without the cause that brought them together. It could be a stronger, lighter friendship without any sadness or worries. Edna would still be living with her brother and Rose might not have become an assassin. Everything would have been better off!

He punched the ground, too upset to notice the reverberating pain that shot through his knuckles. He punched again, cracking half a smirk at the tiny lines that appeared where he’d hit. Blood formed on his knuckles. Cursing under his breath, he did a quick healing arte before picking up his staff and stabbing it down against the lines he made. He stabbed again and again, until the earth was cracked in zigzags and most of his anger and anguish subsided. Panting, he threw his staff to the side, ignoring the harsh metallic clanging sound it made as it bounced on the ground.

Mikleo looked to Sorey again, silent and peaceful, such a contrast to his own distraught self. He swept a hand through his brown bangs affectionately. “Please wake up soon, Sorey. I’ll wait for you as long as necessary, but…I don’t like feeling this way. I don’t like…doubting.” He gave him another soft kiss, and this time he almost swore he felt warmth on his lips. One more stroke of his hand over him, and Mikleo turned back to the sloped path out of the crevice.


	4. Day 4: Wind/Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, Wind, Change  
> Sorey thought meeting Alisha would cause him to feel more normal. Instead it causes him to realize what makes him different from other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny that I wanted to write longer pieces for this but only managed to on the final one (this I already wrote the next days') which I nearly stopped after the second scene since it took a while to come up with the final part.

When Sorey first met Alisha he thought it was a significant milestone in his life since she was the very first human he ever met. He thought he would feel better about himself, less unique. And while getting to know her did excite him, what he noticed more were their differences rather than their similarities. Sorey was not one for hiding things and he didn’t want to be rude, so he continued talking with the seraphim, just less than usual. Even though she never said anything about it, he saw the looks she gave him.

“She thinks you’re crazy,” Mikleo spoke up on her third day in the village.

“You think? I don’t know…” Sorey touched his chin thoughtfully. “She seems to worship you, so wouldn’t she have to believe you exist as well?”

“Believing we exist and believing you can see and talk with us are two different things.” Mikleo leaned back on a bolder, supporting his torso with his elbows. “Maybe you should stop until she leaves.”

“Huh? No way. I don’t have anything to hide.”

The water seraph sighed. “Gramps forbade humans from even entering the village. Do you really think he’ll approve of you telling her everything?”

“I’m not. I’m just…leaving it up to her imagination.” Sorey chuckled as Mikleo groaned.

Mikleo needn’t have worried. Turns out Alisha never did think he was crazy, only amazing. Her knowing about the seraphim made things a lot easier, but again she managed to make him feel unique.

The final hellion vanished, leaving the area and air filling it clear and pure again. Alisha slouched with her knees bent, breathing heavier than the rest of them.

“Hey,” Sorey asked, touching her shoulder blade, “are you alright?”

“Yes,” she replied immediately, obviously lying. “However, I think it would be best if we retired for the night.”

“Right.”

When they entered the inn, Sorey approached the innkeeper first since Alisha’s pace was still slightly labored. “Hi. I would like two rooms. One single and one double, please.”

The innkeeper inspected his records, explained they could have the first two rooms on the left, and handed over the keys. Sorey thanked him before heading straight for the appointed rooms.

Hurrying to catch him, Alisha inquired, “A single and a double? Why not two doubles?”

“Don’t worry, the double is for you and Lailah.” He looked at Lailah who just giggled good-naturedly behind her palm.

“Thank you for the consideration. But are you sure you and Mikleo will be comfortable in a single bed?” Alisha wore a strange expression Sorey didn’t understand.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Oh, well…” She shifted, looking uncomfortable herself. “I just didn’t realize…Apologies. I did not mean to intrude on your relationship.”

Sorey chuckled, though it was less heartfelt than usual. Was there something weird about him and Mikleo? “No need to apologize. I guess most friends don’t sleep together, do they?”

“No, not usually.”

Mikleo gripped Sorey’s arm, looking annoyed. “Come on. I’m tired.”

“Uh, well anyway, Alisha, we’re gonna turn in now. Sleep well.”

She gave a small smile. “Yes, sleep well.”

Once they were within their room, Mikleo turned to him. “Sometimes you are an idiot.”

“Why? What’d I do?”

Mikleo shook his head. “I wouldn’t exactly call us friends, Sorey. At least not by human standards.”

“Because we sleep together?”

“Well, yes, because of that. But we are closer in other ways as well.”

“Alright, then what are we?”

Mikleo’s face heated, and he quickly turned around. “I would rather you figure that out on your own.”

“Alright then.” Sorey laid down on the bed, still feeling confused. It didn’t bother him, though. To him all that mattered was that he liked Mikleo and he liked him back.

From then on Sorey began to take note of changes, in his experiences as well as his feelings. One that affected both was having four seraphim residing inside him. It was strange being able to converse telepathically, but it was even stranger to think about the fact that Mikleo was literally inside of him half of the time. Not to mention that when they armatized they became one being entirely. Sorey wondered if it was weird for him to feel nervous and excited each time he heard Mikleo pipe up within his mind or felt them move together as one being when he experienced these things with Lailah, Edna, and Dezel as well. He also wondered if it was weird that he felt his blood pumping faster each time Rose armatized with Mikleo. It wasn’t possessiveness as much as it was wanting their experience together to remain personal and special.

One day Rose flippantly decided she was in the mood for long distance water attacks and stayed armatized with only Mikleo the entire day. Though Sorey decided to be just as flippant and only armatize with Lailah that day, her fire artes were not why his blood burned. Right after dinner, when Rose stood up and stretched her arms out, expressing how she was gonna drown some hellions, Sorey sort of lost it.

“Rose! I want Mikleo back!” he yelled. Before his brain even finished processing the words that had just come out of his mouth, five sets of eyes were on him, two surprised, one gleeful, one mischievous, and one bored. He lowered his head out of embarrassment. “I, uh…”

Rose’s surprise turned to amusement, and she threw her head back in a laugh. “Oh my god, Sorey! You are too much. Sorry for monopolizing your boyfriend. Here,” she pushed the still surprised seraph toward him, “go make up for lost time.”

Mikleo stumbled into Sorey’s chest, making Rose laugh again and Lailah giggle. “Yeah,” Edna sneered, “don’t want Meebo to feel neglected.”

Mikleo glared at her, who just twirled her umbrella without a care. “I don’t feel neglected.”

Through this exchange Sorey’s mind was transfixed on the word boyfriend. He touched Mikleo’s side. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah.”

When they had wandered far enough into the trees that Rose’s laughter was less overbearing, Sorey turned to Mikleo, grabbing his forearm. “Are we boyfriends?”

Mikleo looked relieved. “Do you want to be?”

Sorey didn’t allow himself time to think. “Yes.”

“Then we are.” He smiled, then stepped closer so that they were chest and chest. “What happened back there? Sure, I was armatizing with Rose, but it’s not like we were apart.”

“This is probably going to sound silly, but I don’t like Rose armatizing with you.” He could feel Mikleo smiling against his shoulder.

“And why is that?”

“Because when we armatize it’s special, something beyond imagining. We become one, Mikleo. Isn’t that,” he could feel himself beginning to blush, “something you are supposed to do with someone you care about?”

Mikleo lifted his head, looking him right in the eyes before joining their lips. Sorey’s eyes widened in surprise, then he sighed and wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s back, bringing him in closer. “Of course it is, and it doesn’t sound silly. This isn’t exactly the same thing, though. We’re doing it to fight hellions.”

“I know that.”

“If it bothers you so much, why not talk to her about it? There are three other seraphim she can armatize with.”

“You don’t think that’s selfish of me?”

Mikleo hit his arm gently. “What’s wrong with being a little selfish? You are only human.”

“I guess you’re right. But you know what, I don’t think I am like other humans.” He smiled. “I’ve spent too much time with you.”

“Good. That means you won’t ever leave me.”

“You are my Sub Lord. You’re stuck with me.” Sorey tightened his hold, and Mikleo wiggled and protested as if he were trying to escape. Then he stilled, resting his head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

“There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with.”


	5. Day 1: Water/Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, Void, Absence ****  
> Sorey is given his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but the title of the chapter keeps changing on its own

Most teens would be happy to receive their own home, but not Sorey. To his dependent pre-teen brain it felt as if he were being pushed aside. Ever since he could remember he had been practically joined at the hip with Mikleo, yet now Gramps wanted him to not only sleep apart from him but live apart as well. The only thing that made the “gift” easier was that Mikleo protested on his behalf. Sorey would have protested faster himself if Mikleo’s adorable peeved face hadn’t slowed him down.

“You can’t send Sorey away! He’ll be all alone if you do!”

Gramps sighed. “This house will allow him the freedom of solitude when he wishes it, nothing more. Independence is a rite of passage in human society.”

Hearing this made the gift feel more meaningful, but Sorey still didn’t like the idea of not being able to see Mikleo 24/7. “Um, Gramps.” The elder seraph turned his full attention his way. “Would it be alright for Mikleo to visit me there?”

“You may do what you wish in your home, Sorey. That is what makes it yours.”

Sorey’s appreciation turned into enthusiasm. “Hear that, Mikleo?”

The young seraph still looked bothered, but a small smile settled on his face. “You’d let me visit you?”

The quiet uncertainty of his voice only made Sorey’s smile widen. “Of course! You can visit all the time!” He extended his arms out wide.

“O—okay.” Mikleo smiled back, a tiny blush coloring his cheeks. “Can we go look at it now?”

“Can we, Gramps?”

He grunted in approval before leading them to the house nearest Gramps’ own. “As you can see, you have a bed, chill box, stove, and bathroom. This should be everything necessary, but if there is anything else you want just let me know and I will try my hardest to provide it.”

“Now, Mikleo,” Gramps placed his hand on Mikleo’s shoulder, “let’s leave Sorey to become accustomed to his new home.”

After they left, Sorey wandered the house, touching along the walls and bookshelves. Everything felt new and exciting, but it didn’t feel like home. Normally he would stay up late into the night reading books and discussing ruins and historical theories, but tonight he decided to head to bed early, just after the sun and fallen. Reading alone just wasn’t the same.

Sorey woke at the crack of dawn to disorientation. The space of bed beside him was cool and empty and the light filtering in through the window was different. It took about two minutes before he remembered that he was now living in his own home alone. He could do anything he wanted but all he wanted to do was see Mikleo and Gramps. Dressing quickly, he scampered out the front door and through Gramps’.

He found Mikleo sitting on the edge of his bed in pajamas. Mikleo scratched at his bed-head. “Sorey?” His voice was heavy with sleep as if he had just woken up.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t wait to see you.”

Mikleo chuckled. “Let me get dressed. Then we can go play.”

While he did, Gramps entered the bedroom looking displeased. “Sorey, you shouldn’t walk into other people’s homes uninvited.”

“Yeah, but I—” He went silent at Gramps’ stern look. Looking down, he mumbled, “I won’t do it again.”

Mikleo began to protest, “But Gramps—” but Sorey cut him off.

“He’s right. I don’t live here anymore, Mikleo.”

The water seraph looked down, defeated. A moment later he looked up with determination. “Gramps, I want to live with Sorey!”

“You are still young.”

“We’re practically the same age.”

“Yes, but you are a seraph. You can afford to be a child as long as possible.”

“Gramps!” He crossed his arms defiantly. “I want to stay with Sorey.”

Gramps looked from one determined face to a hopeful one before sighing in defeat. “Fine. Do as you choose.”

“Thanks, Gramps!” both boys exclaimed while giving him hugs of appreciation.


	6. Day 6: Lightning/Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, Lightning (Honor)  
> Sorey decides he doesn't want anything coming between him and Mikleo.

It was late at night and the only illuminating in the room was an oil lamp that sent the light flickering from one direction to the next. Sorey and Mikleo were sprawled on the floor, books scattered around them so that they looked more like a rug than reading material.

“Hey, Mikleo,” Sorey muttered as he studied the image of a prince and princess on their wedding day, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

The other boy looked up from a book on herbs. “Yeah? What is it?”

“You know how we always spend time together?” The other boy nodded. “Well, I want to keep doing it forever.”

Mikleo tilted his head upward. “Of course we will. We’ll always be best friends.”

“But that’s it!” Sorey exclaimed, knocking his book to the side in his excitement. Mikleo’s back straightened in surprise. “I think we should get married when we’re older.”

“What?”

“Get married. That way we can always be together and no one can say anything about it.”

The water seraph tried in vain to hide his fluster. “No one says anything now.”

“But what if they do? What if they try to marry us off to someone else? Or kick me out one day saying it would be better if I married a human?”

“Hey, calm down.” Mikleo touched his shoulder. Giving him a calming look, he said, “Sorey, I won’t let that happen. No matter what, I’ll always be by your side.”

“Promise?” Sorey extended his pinky finger.

“Promise.” He wrapped his own pinky around his and they shook their joined fingers up and down.

Beaming, Sorey leaned forward so that he could place a tiny peck of a kiss on Mikleo’s cheek. The seraph’s cheek flared a bright red when he pulled away.

“W-we should get back to reading. Gramps doesn’t like us using too much oil.”

“Right!” Sorey grinned down at the picture of the man and woman again. He imagined what Mikleo would look like in a wedding dress and giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“No fair. Tell me!”

He tried to grab the book, but Sorey moved it to the side. Mikelo lunged for it, half falling onto the other boy’s lap. Sorey pushed down onto his back which ensued a wrestling match.

A mess of limbs, they panted, book forgotten. “I still think it would be nice to marry you.”

“We aren’t old enough for that.”

“But when we are old enough, would you if I asked?”

Mikleo pushed his face into a cushion. “Do you need to ask?” came out muffled.

“It is common curtesy.”

Right before Gramps came in to tell them it was time to go to bed, he thought he heard Mikleo chuckle.


	7. Day 7: Purity/Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, Purity, Identity  
>  **Sorey's memory of his time as a human is still hazy. He remembers Mikleo, especially his familiarity, but he still isn't sure who is or how he feels about him now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally try to avoid thinking about Sorey losing his memories since it depresses me, but I'm glad I gave this a chance anyway since I like how it turned out.

It’s been a few weeks since he woke up, but many things still feel like a blur to him. His name is Sorey. Mikleo has been his best friend since they were babies. He was a human who became the Shepard then became a vessel for Maotelus to save the world from malevolence. Now he is a seraph and can live in peace with Mikleo and those of his friends still alive. Sorey knows all this—he even remembers bits of it—but it doesn’t seem real. It feels like the plotline of a story he’s read rather than his own life. He doesn’t doubt he did these things; he doubts whether or not he is still that person.

He thinks Mikleo does as well. Mikleo tries—he knows he does—but each time when he turns away or think Sorey isn’t looking there is a sorrow in his eyes, as if he has lost something immensely important. Sorey wonders just what their relationship was like. What did that feel like? To care so much about each other?

He still cares about Mikleo. He is kind and interesting and familiar—the most familiar thing since he has woken up—but it is not an overwhelming obsession like Mikleo’s feelings seem to be. Searching deep into the memories which are slowly becoming less hazy he finds equal obsession. He wants to remember, to feel it.

The feeling was there while he slept, as if it were the strongest bond he held in his previous life, but as soon as he opened his eyes and felt the chill that had crept over his body from years of lying dormant it vanished, replaced with vague attachment. Some of the dreams still stir behind his eyelids at various times. Flecks of blue, smiles, spoken promises, and a warmth that filled him from the inside out.

Sometimes he will remember a moment in time and almost reenact it. But he never does. He doesn’t want to pretend to be the old Sorey; he wants to learn who he is now, and how this new version of him feels about Mikleo.

The other seraph seems to understand his sentiment, though it obviously wares on him. More than once, Sorey has caught him reaching a hand out to touch him in some fashion only to withdraw it with a solemn expression. Always with an apology. Always with an intake of breath.

“Can we try something?” Sorey asks out of nowhere one day, catching Mikleo completely off-guard.

“Try what?”

“Pretend that I am the same as I used to be. Touch me as you would him. Tell me what you would him.”

He brought his hand to his chest, looking away. “I don’t know if that is a good idea.”

“I need to know how much of me is still me. I’m tired of living in the dark.”

Mikleo sighs, bringing his hand to Sorey’s chest and trailing a finger along the curve of his chin. “Okay.” Slowly, his eyes soften, and Sorey’s breath catches as he stares back into them. Swimming amethyst searching for whatever there is within Sorey that he can grab onto.

“Do you know how long I waited for you?” There is a slight edge to his voice Sorey did not expect. “Five hundred years! And then you make me go through this? You have a lot to make up for.” He brings his hands to his shoulders and pulls him in for an embrace. “But none of that matters. I waited; I’ll always wait. I just want you back, the way you were—no, I just want us back. I’m tired of being alone. I know it was just a nap to you, but for me it was long. Now I’ve spent more of my life apart from you, constantly fearing I may never see you again.”

At some point the seraph’s head pushed against Sorey’s neck and he can feel a feel wet droplets hitting his skin. Unconsciously, he brings one hand to Mikleo’s silvery blue mane and the other up to support his lower back. The position feels right, and he finds himself sighing. It is as if his body was aching for this moment, as if his body is more natural with Mikleo against it. “Sorry,” he says and means it. He still doesn’t feel sure about much, but he is about this. Mikleo didn’t deserve any of this.

“Idiot,” he mutters against his skin before kissing it briefly. “You don’t have to pretend.” Mikleo lifts his head, giving him sad yet understanding eyes.

“I’m not. I should have done more for you.”

The water seraph shakes his head. “No. No one did anything wrong. You did what you had to do for everyone’s sake. The malevolence needed taken care of, and you were the only one who could do it.”

“Still,” Sorey cups his cheek, “I do wish things could have been different. That I wouldn’t have forgotten.”

“You’re…different.” He looks to the side.

“Is that a bad thing?”

It is a long time before he answers. “No.”

“I think I want to try something else.”

“What?”

Instead of answering, Sorey just leans forward, pushing lips against lips. The act is familiar and sweet. Mikleo is stiff against him, but then he melts, hands threading through his hair. The next layer of haze drifts away, leaving a mental video of Mikleo brushing through his bangs after a similar kiss which mirrors the current Mikleo.

“Wow.”

“I—think I want to be your Sorey again.”

“I thought you wanted to figure out who you are now?”

“I still do, but when it comes to you, I don’t think anything has changed.”

Mikleo smiles, and for the first time since Sorey woke up it is genuine. “It did for me.” He chuckles behind a hand at Sorey’s confused expression. “Ever heard of ‘love grows stronger during absence?’”

“Ah.” A second later, Sorey feels himself blushing. Maybe some things have changed.


End file.
